Warmth
by Nearisdasmarts
Summary: Makishima brings Onada and Naruko to America with him. Naruko lets a few words slip before passing out. How will that end with Makishima? Naruko X Makishima Short story.


(Please note, because copyrights and whatnot, I changed the names to some silly things on here to avoid conflict. so please don't comment saying I spelt something wrong, it was done on purpose.)

Naruko closed the fridge door and sank back into a high end sofa chair. He and Onoda had come out to watch their sempai Makishima race in an American race. Both Onoda and Naruko where pretty poor and probably wouldn't of come if Maki didn't offer to share his hotel room. It was two beds so Onoda and Naruko slept in the same bed, and Maki in his own. They were king sized beds, and Naruko and Onoda where too close for it to be awkward, but Naruko secretly wished he could sleep in Maki's bed. Naruko has always admired Makishima. His body frame was tall yet stable. Naruko has always been a little short, so next to Maki he was like torso height. This pissed off Naruko to no end, but he admitted defeat when it came to his hugs. Whenever Maki would hug him, he could get a full whiff of Makishima's scent.

The door opened and in walked onoda and Maki.  
"Couldn't forget you one"

Makishima tossed Naruko a bepsi can, and Naruko SWORE he saw Maki wink.  
"Thanks" Naruko said while letting out a little laugh.

Other than the training, the week had been pretty calm. The race wasn't for 4 more days and Maki had been training pretty hard. Naruko hoped that maybe today Maki would want to spend time with them.  
Almost as if Maki read his mind, Maki stood up.  
"Let's take today off. I kinda wanna see some of these 'amazing' American beach front stores.

It was true. They didn't know too amny people who had gone to the states, let alone California, but they all had come back to talk about how amazing the stores where, and the beaches, and how cheap things far pretty much all the three boys has seen that blew their minds was the cars. So. Many. Cars.  
Onoda's jaw dropped when they watched what looked like a girl younger than them step into a blue and shimmery corvette.

There was a board walk just a few minutes out the door, along with a gorgeous, but very cold blue ocean. They walked through the whole walk, going into every store. Each boy had a favorite. Onada found a cool athletic clothing store where everything was indeed super cheap. With only twenty bucks, Onoda managed to pull in three off name Under clothes armor shirts, and a nice pair of biking shorts. Makishima's favorite was a little store called fLush. They probably spent more than an hour waiting for Maki to smell everything and decide on what he wanted. Naruko chuckled at how feminine the man was. Lastly, Naruko's favorite was a big chain he'd heard of before. Now, he was no fashion follower, but he was really into American alternative style. The white and black Topic Hot sign drew him in immediately. He obsessed over the fancy pants with all the chains and the body jewlery. He even contemplated getting a souvenir piercing. He'd always wanted his eyebrow pierced.  
They came back to the room, bags filled with stuff. Somehow the sun was already setting and the day was almost over. Maki opened the door that was the only thing dividing the room from the beach. The sand was a light yellow that turned darker towards the water. The sand closest to the water looked like brown sugar. The air was still warm, but the sun was now halfway hidden behind the waves of the Pacific Ocean. Fancy outdoor chairs where also set up outside the door on the sand. The place was so nice and spacious it made all three boys a bit sick.

Immediately, Onoda was passed out on the lay out chair next to Naruko. It was warm and nice enough to sleep outside. Naruko thought about it but was still pumped from the shopping to rest. He looked over to Maki.  
"You tired too, little biker boy?"

Maki punch tapped Naruto's arm at that.  
" Watch your tone kiddo, I am a professional cyclist who has built up the stamina to stay awake for at least a week."

Naruko snickered.  
"'Nough energy to kiss me?"  
OOPS.  
Naruko's face turned a vibrant red to match his hair. His stomach sank so low, it felt like it was in his feet.  
"Plenty" Makishima said in a snarky voice before leaning in and kissing the tomato colored boy on the cheek.  
Naruko stuttered.  
"T..THAT WAS A JOKE SPIDER FREAK"  
Maki winked at Naruko and stood up.  
"You've liked me since I first introduced myself."  
Maki went on.  
"Plot twist. I might just find you adorable~"  
Makishima giggled and skip- hopped back to the room  
Naruko cursed under his breath. After all that time... He clutched his chest and took in a deep breath. His face was flushed with embarrassment, but then he thought. What does that mean for us?  
Naruko's eyes were getting heavy suddenly.  
"Maki likes me" He whispered.

His eyes became too heavy to stay awake. He felt like he was now drifting in the sea. The darkness of his eyelids weren't so dark as he drifted off to sleep with a grin on his face.

"My maki"

-Dedicated to my Makishima. He will always be in my heart, and at cons.  
I seriously love you, but you'll never know. :/


End file.
